


Daith Piercing

by Rogue_Thoughts



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Pain, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Thoughts/pseuds/Rogue_Thoughts
Summary: Mary May told you that there was a piercing to get rid of your migraines for good





	Daith Piercing

You've been wanting a daith piercing for as long as you remember. You heard about it from Mary May when you commented on your VERY painful migraines. "Suppose to be a magic piercing that helps with headaches" and that's all she had to tell you.

And that is how you are now standing in the very lavish livingroom of the Seed Ranch looking at the Youngest Brother. You both have a love hate relationship. You've already asked him if he knows how to do one. "Of course I do my dear" and when you tell him you want him to give you one. He looks up from his book so. So slowly you see his eyes darken at the thought of you being in pain and bleeding. "Are you sure?" You nod remembering all the nights you it felt like a imaginary screwdriver driving into your head. _Damn headaches _

30 minutes later you find yourself laying on his bed with your head in his lap looking at the walls. While hes humming you cant but think hes enjoying himself. He cleans your ear carefully putting you in a false sense of comfort. "Ready?" His voice sounds edgar you just nod knowing it's going to be painful "deep breath for me" and before you can even take in a breath it's taken away. He practically drives the needle into the sensitive cartridge. Your body starts to shake and sweat as the icy cold pain stays for only 4 seconds but feels like a eternally. You can barely hear him as he compliments the color of your blood and you can see him smiling threw your blurry vision. You watch as John lifts a bloody finger to his lips and sucks on it. If your body wasnt in shock you would of been turned on. You blink and blink trying to get your eyes to focus but you faded into darkness.

You wake up later not knowing what time it was. Your head was pounding _the piercing didn't work,great. Y_ou sat up as John walked in with a sandwich and some water. "I did the other ear after you passed out dont want to leave unfinished business" he smirks at you as he sets down the plate. He kisses your temple making sure not to be to rough just yet. You drank the water feeling dehydrated as all hell but couldnt bring yourself to eat the sandwich even as your stomach twisted in pain just looking at it. You see John watching you very intensely. "You might need these" he hands you some painkillers and you take them. You should of looked closely cause as the painkillers started to kick in you started to feel sleepy. You tried to cuss at him or even stand up but everything was slowed down. He slowly helped you lay on your back as he ever so gently kissed your ear. A rare example of his affection and he says softy in your ear "we should do this more often dear"

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first EVER. Writing I hope to make more and make them better! Yeah :D


End file.
